It's not illegal, just frowned upon
by XxStrayxX
Summary: Uhmm, lol in story already .


_Hullo there again my lovely fans!:D It's Stray again, obviously. Thanks for reading this story, and remember you can defenitly_

_request stories and I will try my best to write, and get them up!3_

_So! Once again, I own all characters in this story and everything that happens in here, I, Stray took the time and dedication_

_to present this work to youuuu333_

_Summary?; We all know I suck at these, and so I really don't do them. But it might be kinda confusing if I didn't. So here;_

_ErikxShane, as you can imagine IS indeed a yaoi. I don't know about you, but I've been hearing rumors over the interweb, and I _

_don't know how people got ahold of them, but I heard that "It's not illegal,just frowned upon" is not a yaoi. But a parody of some_

_anime I know no clue of. But it IS a yaoi. And there are lemons and limes and well, just fluff as well. Erik and Shane are bestfriends _

_that finally admitted their love for eachother. For Shane, it's a little awkward at first, but Erik makes him feel comfortable enough that it all evens out._

_So, on with the story! I hope you guys REAAALLLY enjoy this! It was so fun to write! xD ;SQUEAL;_

_

* * *

_

Shane yanked open his walk-in closet with haiste. He nervously raked through his clothes, finally desiding on a pair of neon-blue tripp

skinnies, his in-perfect-condition black converse, and a white T-shirt that had black swirls and skulls patterned on the front.

He sat in the bathroom, deciding how to do his plain chocolate brown hair. Eventually he just decided to spike the back and

straighten the front. Applying a good layer of black eyeliner on, he counted the time until _he _would got here. _He _was Erik. And Erik was a complete

and total **god**. He had dyed dark red hair, styled just like Shane's and *venom piercings*. His skin was a nice peachy color, compared to Shane's

pale ivory color, and he had beautiful green-yellow eyes. Also compared to Shane's deep brown ones, that is. But both boys were very beautiful,

both sexes of equal likeing the boys.

Shane padded his way down the wood and carpeted steps. His house was nice and homy, not to mention rather large. He began to

make his way tothe kitchen when the door beel rang, His hearty skipped a beat as it echoed throughout the house. Opening the door, a deep cold

breeze came in with Erik. He pulled off his black coat, some of the snow on the fur rimmed hood flicked and stuck to his hair. Shane put them on the

coat rack. Erik smiled tentively at Shane, who in return have a small shy smile. Pulling at the bottom of his shirt, Shane went through things to say.

They were bestfriends, why was this so hard? Was it because they both admitted their feeling for eachother? Shane didn't know. Erik took Shane's

hand and lead him into the kitchen, sitting him up on the counter. Erik's cold hand traced Shane's warm jaw line.

"Your so shy and adorable." Erik said. Wherever his hand touched, Shane's skin seemed to burn and tingle.

Leaning forward, Erik's cool lips touched Shane's warm ones. Thier few kisse were light as a feather and tentive. Erik's hands cupped Shane's

face and Shane's own hands held onto Erik's arms. Pulling away, Erik placed a small kiss on the tip of Shane's nose before going to the fridge for something

to drink.

Shane felt hot and bothered and stubborn. Wanting more of Erik's kisses but not saying anything. Instead he hopped off the counter and grabbed

two cups out of the cabinet. Handing one glass to Erik and taking the other and pouring Cola into it.

"Don't you drink it cold?" Erik asked in distaste. Shane looked at his warm soda, then back to Erik.

"Does it matter?" he asked back, a bit sarcastic. Erik rolled his eyes, smiling in mock horror.

"So, my darling Shane, what are we going to be _doing _today?" Erik asked curiously.

Shane thought about that for a moment, then shrugged. Erik grinned, showing perfectly white teeth. He sat down his cup and stood there for a moment,

then walked out of the kitchen and continued up the stairs. Shane took off after him, and bounded up the stairs as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erik

go onto his bedroom. Shane took a deep breath before pushing open the door. But he didn't see Erik. Walking around his room, he glanced around it.

_**Ssshring! **_Next thing he knew, he was being tackled onto his bed. Erik had popped out of the walk-in closet.

Erik layed atop Shane, grinning adorably. Shane had turned a bright red and was looking up at Erik surprised. Erik's hand graciously traveled down to the

opening of Shane's pants, evident of his apparent hard on. Shane exhaled a small breathe as Erik began unbottoning Shane's neon blue pants. Erik caught his lips in

an embrace as he slowly unzipped the pants. The cold silver rings pierced on one side of Erik's lip sent shivers up and down Shane's body. At last his cold hands

slipped under Shane's boxers and gently traced along his warm, stiff shaft. Erik slide his tongue across Shane's lower lip, asking for intrance, which Shane gladly

welcomed.

Erik's hand then lightly gripped the base of his shaft and swiftly began pumping. Shane gasped, and then threw his head back, giving Erik time to kiss his

slender neck. He sucked and bit the smooth neck, leaving a red and purple hickey masterpiece behind. It wasn't Erik's first time at this. Shane moaned as he pumped

faster, and because Shane;s downright delicious moaning, black ran straight down to Erik's own hardening penis. Down to the point where Shane couldn't hold any

longer, he ejaculated all over Erik's slender hand. He practically mulled over the sight of Shane's semen on his hand. Shane head still layed back, while gasping for air.

He'd never exactly experienced being given a hand job, let alone anything sexual, so he was glad Erik has been his first. Speaking of Erik, he was wiping his hand off,

but not before taking a slight taste of Shane's cum. Before Shane could even finish catching his breath or even comprehend what was coming next, Erik began grinding

his hips into Shane's causing friction between Erik's hard-on and Shane's newly forming erection.

Their lips crashed together in anticiaption and lust. Loving eachother for so long but afraid of rejection from eachother, they deffinetly had some catching up to do.

Erik pulled of Shane's shirt, then pulled of fhis own. It seemed their bodies had been formed to fit perfectly together. As they kissed, grinded and wrapped their arms around

eachother. Their panting and gasp seemed in unision as they made out. Shane ran a warm, wet tongue across Erik's throat, ending up nibbling on his earlobe and earning a low

moan from him. Shane bucked under the weight of Erik on his lower half.

All of a sudden theyt heard the front door open, Shane's mom hollering for him.

"-Uhh, up stairs mom!" he yelled and cursed to himself. They jumped off eachother and yanked their shirts back on. Just as Erik grabbed a magazine and Shane jumped

to his closet to look through his clothe, Shane's mom opened the door.

"Shane-... oh hey Erik," she said. He waved at her and smiled.

"Shane, you and Erik come down stairs and help me put away grocceries." She began going back down stair, then yelled back up,

"NOW!"

Eik threw the magazine aside and Shane looked at Erik, relieved. Erik covered his face and laughed, then got off the bed and went to stand next to shane.

"Well that was close." Erik grinned.

Shane scowled, but then smiled back, resting his forehead on Erik's chest. Erik pulled his head up and kissed him softly.

"Let's go help your mom now love." Erik said happily. Shane nodded and followed him down stairs.

* * *

_So that's my first of ErikxShane! HA!_

_It's so cuuute!_

_I lubs it /3/ Mehh!_

_But I'm going to be making more, so don't worry my new ErikxShane lovers!_

_And lots of love!_

_**Stray3**_


End file.
